Tales of Anise
by NikitaAlavenst
Summary: ummm lets see not good at summaries so Its the Emperor's birthday and Anise is going to wish him a happy one. But what happens when The Colonel shows up? Possible Anise/Jade in later chapters. R&R Don't know where im going with this so updates may be Rare
1. A Short Intro

Anise Tatlin, Fon Master, 18 years old. Daath.

"Im sooo tired…" she yawned, her long black hair lying over her shoulders.

"Oh Florian do I HAVE to get up today? Can't I just sleep in, just today?"

Though she was 18 now she still acted like a 13 year old.

He looked at her "Im sorry Anise, but today is an important day in Malkuth. Its Peony's birthday and you promised him that'd you go."

She grimaced. That long boat ride that sat before her was not something to look forward to. She turned green just thinking about it.

"Oh Florian! I don't want to ride on the boat! Its sooo shaky and wobbly and….."

"Anise, what about Noelle and the Albiore?"

Anise perked up "oh yeah! I kind of forgot about her! Ill get her right away!"

As she ran off Florian stood there and thought

. "She's always so busy, sometimes I just wish she would take a break and say no for once. "

She found Noelle near the exit of Daath. She was getting ready to leave.

"Noelle…NOELLE! Hey wait.!" She ran to catch up with her.

Noelle turned around to find an Anise…….completely out of breath.

"Well hey Anise, long time no see. What can I do ya for Miss. Fon Master?" She smiled

"Well I was wondering, if you weren't so busy you could ummm……take me to Grand Chokmah?"

Noelle smiled "Well of course Anise, you going for the emperor's birthday? Well either way we should get going now, got everything you need?"

Anise grinned "yes and yes"

At that they left Daath and headed for the Albiore.

During the flight, Noelle decided to make small talk with her friend.

"So, Anise, how have you been, it has been quite awhile since we've last seen each other hasn't it?

Anise looked up from her book that she was so drawn in to.

"Yea, it has, hasn't it? And I've been pretty good lately, its just im so busy ALL of the time. There's soo much paper work. I think I finally know how the Colonel feels now."

Anise stopped herself "the Colonel" she thought. ' I wonder if…he'll be there.'

AN: This is my first fan-fic so please don't be too hard on me. Ugh sorry this chapter is REALLY, really short but the idea just popped into my head during school one day and I had to jot it down. Oh and I happen to spell, horribly so don't mind it please. I don't know how often I'll be updating this thing and umm I'm probably going to have to play though Abyss again for some more ideas . Please don't think im too weird for the pairing that'll probably start showing itself during the next chapter. --'

I'll try to update it as often as I can. Thanks for reading and review please!


	2. Getting To Peony

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewer Yullie Black Usumaki :D I appreciate it. . …Pathetic … one review

Either way, here's chapter two!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the Albiore landed and Anise exited, Guy, who had arrived yesterday, greeted her.

"Anise! Long time no see!" he smiled softly.

"GUY!" I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He flinched a little, but quickly returned to normal.

"You know that would have bothered me a couple years ago." He rubbed the back of his head with that goofy smile he always got plastered on his face.

Anise smiled some and looked to him.

"So, how'd you know I was coming?" She quickly asked as they backed away from each other.

"Well," he started "Peony said that he had sent you an invite and you confirmed it so, he sent me here to greet you. You ARE the Fon master now."

She blushed a little and then started to walk towards the palace with Guy not to far behind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As she entered the palace, Peony was waiting, not for her though. How'd she know you ask? She walked in and he just kept pacing. She stopped in front of him and waved her hands in front of his face.

"Hel-loo! Earth to PEONY!" She shouted, a dull look on her face.

He continued to pace for a moment before acknowledging her presence.

"OH! Anise, Hello! How are you?"

She thought a moment "Im good! But if you don't mind me asking, WHY are you pacing?"

He looked at her a moment, blinking, wondering if he should tell her who was SUPPOSED to be arriving shortly.

"WELL!?" she stomped her foot.

He quickly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, well, Jade will be here soon…. at least he TOLD me he would be."

He pouted a bit and went back to pacing.

She stood there for a moment and then sat down in a large chair.

She hadn't seen the Colonel for quite some time. And the last time she HAD seen him, they had gotten into an argument. She was sorry, but didn't want to see what His reaction would be towards her. She sighed and decided to take a walk around the city while the emperor just kept waiting for somebody SHE knew from experience, wouldn't show up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

On her walk she ran into Luke, Tear, and Natailia, who were all on their way to the palace. She hadn't seen them since HER birthday a couple of months ago. She stopped in front of them and smiled.

"I'm just gonna warn you now," she paused and they all stopped their conversations and blinked.

"Peony's waiting for _Jade_ to show up, so if he doesn't pay attention to you, don't feel hurt!" She smiled "On another note, how are you guys!?"

They looked at each other for a moment before replying with what they had been up to and how they were as of late.

As they talked she was still wondering about how Jade would react _IF_ he even showed up. She thought about the last time they had seen each other. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I sat on the deck of the ship all alone _HE_ walked out stood in front of me. Apparently waiting for me to say something. I stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"You disappoint me Anise, I would have _NEVER_ expected that from you."

I stood there for a moment, still looking into his ruby red eyes.

"Look, your no_ SAINT_ either!"

At that he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He turned away from me with a disgusted look on his face and walked away, not another word was spoken. Silence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she snapped back to present events she finished talking and headed back to the palace. When she got in she spotted Peony, who now, instead of pacing was sitting down and talking with Jade. She sat down quickly and he turned his head towards her and stood up.

Excusing himself from Peony's presence he made his way over towards the young Fon Master.

Alright, yes, I know its short but ehh… I said updates would be rare and what-not so just be lucky you have a chapter 2 to read. :D

On a lighter note, I have some extra time on my hands so I will be updating more than usual. Alright so there's a little button down there that's getting lonely!!


	3. An Interesting Confrontation

**A/N:**Wow two chapters in one month!! Whoo hoo! Umm. Here's Chapter 3….enjoy! Oh and those slash marks, umm they are Anise's personal thoughts. Sorry if i confuse you --'.

**THANK YOU TO: **Yullie Black Uzumaki for reviewing every chapter so far! Thanks!! :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I looked around the room nervously, trying to find an excuse to get up and go. But I couldn't. He was coming over here whether I liked it or not.

Closer. I stand up.

Closer still. I walk to the door. Damn. Too late. He put his hand on my shoulder. Like those past events never happened.

"Anise."

I turned to him. He didn't _look_ mad but something in his general mood seemed angry still. I looked him in his eyes.

"Yeah…?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. Maybe he was thinking. Ugh I don't know.

"How have you been." His hand was still on my shoulder. I wasn't expecting him to even speak to me, let alone come up to me.

"Okay I guess." I took my glance from his eyes to the ground. Nothing was said for a moment or two and I didn't like the silence.

"How have _you_ been." I plastered a fake smile on to my face. This was _overly_ uncomfortable. I thought he hated me. Despised me for what I had done.

"Quite alright I suppose." He took his hands from my shoulders and placed them at his sides. This conversation was….awkward to say the least. I sighed softly and looked at him again.

"Well that's good."

/He just smiled at me, maybe he forgot. Maybe he had forgotten everything that happened./

/The emperor was tapping his index fingers together. To tell the truth, im kina worried about his bloodline. He's what like in his late 30's and doesn't have any kids yet? Ugh. He needs to get a grip and hurry along with his life. Oh wait the colonels talking again./

"So Anise. Are…how is it, being a Fon Master?" He looked at me. But who knows what he was thinking. I know that I'll never know.

"Umm its busy. There's a…lot of paper work to be done and whatnot." I sighed and took a step back from him. We were _too _close. Well in my opinion anyways.

"Ahh paper work." He gave a small chuckle. "I know the feeling." He then made a small face. This conversation was going nowhere. I sighed and was about to say that I had things to do and I couldn't talk but he cut me off.

"Well then, I shall be going, Peony is a very impatient man."

He turned away from me and approached Peony once more and they began to converse with him.

I was relieved, well sort of. I really did want to speak with him on those past matters but, if he had forgotten then so should I.

/Oh hey, there's Luke, im going to go bother him! Maybe it will kill some time!/

I smiled and waked over to him.

"Luuuuke! :3"

"Anise….hey." He looked for an escape. I noticed it. What does he think, that im dumb or something? Well anyways time to start the attack! Heh heh heh.

"How are you and Tear? Huh? You guys getting intimate? Expecting any kids yet?"

He looked at me for a second then blinked some.

"W-wwhy do you care?! It's none of your business!" He huffed and walked away.

I sighed some and looked around. Everyone had something to do, besides me anyways.

Uh-oh the Colonels coming over again. Man just when I thought I was in the clear.

"Anise can I speak to you in private later?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hmmm so there's Chapter 3. Im running out of ideas Ugh writers BLOCK!!

Either way. There's a little button down there on the left that's lonely!!


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: ** NO I don't own Tales of the Abyss, its characters or settings, I DO, however, own this story 

**A/N: **Hark and Happy Be-lated Halloween! Hope it was…eventful to say the least. I was at Youmacon the entire past weekend so. *** grins * ** Alright, well here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it! And if you have any ideas, don't be a stranger, okay! 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Needless to say I was completely shocked when he approached me with his question. Wait, no, shocked is an _understatement_. I was completely speechless.

"Ummm, sure, but for what reason?" My eyes were wide.

"I suppose you'll find out tonight then, wont you?" He gave a sarcastic smile and walked away.

Alright I have to admit, I was terrified, what if like, he was going to kill me. Eeek! Anise, don't even think like that. Why would the colonel try to _kill_ you? Well, I did do something stupid, and unthinkable, and I think that it really hurt him. Well, I shouldn't dwell on the past, should I ? I suppose I should focus on the future. Yea, the future. And maybe I'll be able to figure out what the colonel wants to talk about tonight.

I figured that I'd play catch-up with Natailia. You see, I don't get to see much of anyone anymore now, being Fon Master and all. Now, don't get me wrong, I _love _my job but sometimes I wish I had more free time.

"Hey Natailia!" She turned towards me.

"Oh, why hello Anise, how are you?"

"Good." I smiled gently and thought for a moment.

"Anise, have you spoken to the colonel since…"

"_Actually_, I have, just today."

I had to cut her off. I didn't want to raise those memories. They need to be locked away forever.

"Oh, you did? Well then, he's not angry anymore abo-"

"NO! In fact he wanted to talk to me later on"

"Oh I see.." She trailed off. "Well then Anise, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye Natailia."

Gosh, all she did was be nosy! The whole time she was talking to me she was being a nosy loser! Ugh……. It's almost 8pm ….. Maybe I should head to my room….everyone's leaving..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked into my room and gently shut the door behind me. Peony always gave me the same room when I came to visit, so by now, I considered it my room. I changed into my pajamas and sat on my bed. Thinking.

I was thinking about that day, that day that everything went wrong and 2 people started to hate me, and it wasn't even really, my fault. It was an accident. I didn't mean to, really, I didn't. It was all one big mistake. It's not like I meant to let her-

**knock, knock, knock**

3 gentle knocks on my door. I walked over to the door and carefully pulled it open. And who else but the Colonel was standing there, still in uniform, fixing his glasses.

"Hello Anise."

"Hi…" I moved aside to let him in. As he walked in, I shut the door and sat on my bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I crossed my legs and sat there waiting for an answer. He stood there, fiddling with his glasses some and then sat down in a chair in the corner of my room.

"Anise, about what happened, back then." He paused for a moment. He wants to talk about what I wanted to bury away forever. Never to speak of it again.

"Yea….what about it." As I spoke I looked to the ground.

"Acidic feelings were exchanged, things that we both said, we wish we wouldn't have. Though I am quite disappointed in you Anise, and I still harbor some bitter feelings. I want to forgive you. You are still young and it was an accident, not completely your fault.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I didn't want to cry, especially not in-front of the Colonel. But, I couldn't just hold it in any longer. For two years, I didn't cry about the whole situation and now my tears were catching up to me. I stood up and walked over to the colonel, who as this point had stood up as well. I leaned my head against him and began to sob.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: **Alright, well, umm , I hope this chapter was okay because I really couldn't think of anything, I _**need**_ more ideas. Umm so please

**REIVEW**

And thank you to all the people who have been reading and reviewing 


	5. I'm Sorry

It was a much needed sob, really it was. I had kept the tears in for so long; locked away with that memory. It was relieving to cry. It almost felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. He patted my back lightly and I pulled away. Wiping some tears from my eyes I glanced at him.

"I'm sorry," I said for probably the hundredth time. It was all I could manage...all I could think to tell him at the moment. The expression set on his face was blankness. So sarcastic grin or cheeky 'I'm better than you look'; just blank.

"I really am, I-I tried you know...I-"

"Anise, please relax." He said very gently and placed his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and calmed myself the best that I could.

It was freezing in Ketterburg, as usual. Beautiful and fun, yet deathly cold. I was on a vacation there with everyone, on Peony's request. It was a few days for us to just catch up with one another and just hang out. On one of the days I went out exploring and discovered a small cave just outside of town. With a deep trench a little ways back into it. There was a ladder there too, but I didn't wanna go too far in by myself. So I went back to see if anyone was up for a little adventure.

"Aww! Come on you guys! Just a little teeny tiny adventure...Pleease~" I held up my fingers to show just how teeny tiny it would be.

"Anise" Natalia started with a sigh, "I'm extremely busy with affairs back at home, and I'm sure every one else is eager to get back to their daily lives as well" Natalia was always the party-pooper. She was boring in my opinion, and never wanted to take any risks. She also had a sour attitude.

Everyone seemed to agree with her silently. I pouted a bit and turned to walk out of the room.

"I'll go Anise..." Nephry. No one had even realized that she had snuck in sometime during my pleas.

"Really?" I asked, the excitement returning to my voice. She nodded in reply

"Mhm, I think it will be a fun thing to do, like when we were kids, right Jade?" She turned to him and smiled.

His eyebrow furrowed and he shifted his stance before adjusting his glasses a bit. "I suppose..." He stared "If Nephry's going, then I guess I'll tag along as well."

Jade, Nephry and myself left shortly afterwords; just us three...

"You have to understand," He started to talk, pulling me out of my thoughts. "That I'm not angry with you, nor do I blame you for something that you had no control over."

"You don't?" I asked with a slight sniffle.

"Of course not," His normal self seeming to return; if anything about Jade was to be considered normal. He used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears from my cheek. "So stop crying."

I nodded again and mumbled an 'ok.' He flashed a small smile to me and I grinned back. We both glanced at the clock, but he was the one to say something.

"It's quite late, and you look tired already; so I suppose I wont keep you up any longer."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

He nodded "Goodnight."

"Night~" I said and got up on my tippy toes to give him a good-night kiss on the cheek.


End file.
